Bronze Demon (Ultraman Legacy)
Bronze Demon is a robot which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Making their return after decades and scheming to conquer Japan, the Shiranui clan reconstructed Bronze Demon along with three of their other previous robot creations to accomplish their goals. Whilst Dozilla and Kangarole, two Kaiju summoned by a device the clan had constructed, kept the AKDF and Ultraman Legacy busy, Bronze Demon and the others were unleashed at key points in Japan to begin the clan's conquest, Bronze Demon being dispatched to Osaka. While the other robots found opposition, Bronze Demon was left to his own devices for some time, causing much damage in Osaka, though the thankfully the AKDF was able to complete their evacuation of the city before the robot got too far. Once Dozilla and Kangarole were defeated by Legacy with the help of Iron King, who had returned to battle the Shiranui Clan's threat, the two headed to Osaka in order to stop Bronze Demon's rampage. After some time, Legacy and Iron King reached Osaka. Bronze Demon immedietly took notice of the two heroes, grabbing the strange-looking yellow balls on his chest and throwing them at the two, the devices exploding soon after. "Bombs!" Legacy exclaimed. "Those things were bombs?!" "You're an Ultraman." Iron King pointed out. "You fight strange beasts all the time and that surprises you?" "Point taken." Legacy replied. He fired a stream of cutters at Bronze Demon, which knocked the robot back but caused it to drop one of its bombs. Accelarating, Legacy managed to catch it just in time and throw the bomb into the air as if it were a bouncy ball, where it harmlessly exploded. He looked around to ensure the AKDF had evacuated the city as Iron King landed as well, releived that no one had been killed in the time he was preoccupied. Both heroes entered battle stances and prepared to face off againt Bronze Demon, who, surprisingly, leaped an incredibly distance into the air and landed just behind the two heroes, tossing more bombs at the two before jumping back, allowing the bombs to explode below their feet, disorienting Legacy and Iron King. Bronze Demon took this opportunity to attack both, punching Iron King in the face and kicking Legacy in the stomach. The robot seemed particularly focused on Iron King, walking over to pummel him further. This allowed Legacy to come up behind Bronze Demon and grab the robot by its shoulders, holding it in place. Legacy than mustered all the strength he could to toss Bronze Demon into the air. Finally both heroes fired their beams, and Bronze Demon exploded in the air, a rather large explosion at that due to the detonation of the bombs adorning his body. Bronze Demon's remains were recovered by the AKDF, though the process was time consuming, as the robot's destruction had not only spread out its remains, but they were also far smaller pieces and far more numerous. Eventually the task was completed, though only enough identifiable remains were found to fill a larger than normal Ziploc bag, which was decidedly how the remains were stored in one of the AKDF's facilities to hold such materials, placed inside a drawer with other small but valuable items. Abilities * Bombs: All the yellow balls on Bronze Demon are actually bombs that he can pull off and throw. These create large explosions when they hit something. * Extraordinary Jumper: Bronze Demon can leap high into the air. Trivia * The whole Iron King crossover idea was suggested by Kit. * This guy's name is cooler than literally anything else about him. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju